Kogarana Melli
NAME INTERPRETATION: 小柄な ( Kogarana; Petite ) メッリ ( Melli; Girl's Name ) |- |colspan="6"|TYPE: Bell-LOID MODEL: EL1 '( From the 'el' in her name and the 'el' in Bell-LOID ) |- |align="center"|GENDER |'Female |align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'A#5-C4' |align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Surudone Remilia - Best Best Friend Nazone Arika - Best Friend Nazone Ako - Crush/Best Friend SARA - Close Acquaintance ' 'Karune Sujii - Acquaintance ' |- |align="center"|AGE |'13 |align="center"|GENRE |'Soft-Rock, Acoustics, Soft Pop' |align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Here ' |- |align="center"|WEIGHT |'93 lbs ' |align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Viola |align="center"|CREATOR | SweetAct-Chibi/ Mira |- |align="center"|HEIGHT |'4'9 ft.' |align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'SweetAct-Chibi/Mira' |align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Here ( Farthest to the Right ) ' |- |align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'February 23, 1999 |align="center"|LIKES |'Plush animals, picking flowers, brushing her hair, pillows' |align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'Coming Soon!' |- |align="center"|RELEASE DATE | Currently unknown |align="center"|DISLIKES |'Being told what to do, fatty foods, bras' |align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Harro Hawayu - Band Ver.' |- |colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Though Melli's soft, high voice may come across as being shy, she's more outgoing then what she seems...she's just easily embarassed. There's no better time for her than being around her friends and singing to her Teacup Pig, Rose, and her wide array of stuffed animals. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: 'White that fades into a pale rose colour. '''Headgear: '''Grey strip that wraps around the back of her head connect her earphones. '''Eye color: '''Bright baby blue. '''Earphones: '''Two round, grey ear peices with white bows on the bottom ( left earpeice hidden underhair ) and a grey mic on her right side. '''Dress/Outfit: '''White cotton shirt with rose coloured polka dots that drapes down to her ankles, a grey shirt with a rose coloured bow on the collar, rose colored belt with white illumination, white shorts with rose colored lace, and grey buckle-flats. '''Nationality/Race: '''Possibly a American/Japanese mix. '''Thoughts on Other UTAU: ' Nazone Arika - "A little bit confusing sometimes but she's one of my best friends and I love pulling pranks on Nazone Ako with her!" Nazone Ako - "My other bestest friend and Nazone Arika's brother. He's a really good sport when it comes to tricks and I have to admit...I have a bit of a crush on him. OKAY. A LOT of a crush on him!" Remilia - "I know she'll be there for me through anything and everything...but sometimes I see her peering down my shirt... She's a great playmate nonetheless!" <3 Karune Sujii - "She's nice but comes across as a bit selfish sometimes... I don't really know her well but I know she's a good person." SARA - I used to be a bit jealous of her...but she's growing on me. <33 I often find her peering into my room and watching me while I'm practicing. She's kind of strange in that way. ' Voice Configuration Melli only sings in Japanese so far, but her next act will probably have English. Usage Rights This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. '''Any one can use Kogarana Melli once she is released, but I do ask you not to use her in any romantic/shipping/pairing songs without notifying me first! ' Please don't edit this article without permission. Bell-Loid Project Bell-Loid project is a group of UTAUloids all made by a group of four girls, and it's a private group. It is made up mostly of bilingual UTAU, meaning some of them have a specific language other then Japanese. Expect more of them coming soon! Thanks! Nazone Arika Nazone Ako Remilia Karune Sujii SARA Notable Works Alice Human Sacrifice ( 5 UTAU ) Rin Rin Signal ( Kogarana Melli+Nazone Ako ) Hello, How Are You? ( Kogarana Melli ) Bad End Night ( 6 UTAU ) Dreaming Little Bird ( Kogarana Melli + Remilia )